Wanting Something Back
by PrettyLittleRose
Summary: ADOPTED BY Doctor Torchwood 1981!What would you do if you got back the one thing that was brutally taken from you? Would you welcome it with open arms? Or would would you run away and never look back once? Well, Harry Potter has to make a decision. He can let his once dead parents back in his life. Or he can forget that they're alive and leave them a second time. This time for good
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day for Harry Potter. A day filled with hate, pain, and more hate. His relatives hated him so he was never at their house. He had no friends here in Surrey so, no one to hang out with. So, instead, Harry Potter decided he'd go for a walk through the woods to clear his head.

Thoughts were flying through his head.

_'What's the Order doing right now?'_

_'Why aren't they contacting me?'_

_'Has someone been hurt?'_

I mean, it made no sense to him. How was he supposed to defeat Voldemort when he knew nothing about what was going on. It made him so mad. He's supposed to win in a battle with not a lot of skill and no information on Moldy Voldy himself. It sounds like a death wish to him. What could be more important than getting information about Voldy back to him? He kept wondering for an answer for that question but not one came to his head.

* * *

Two parents, one with long, red locks and the other with messy black hair, arrived at a graveyard, one that held the remains of their, as far as they know it, dead son. He was 15 months old when he died. The two parents could not take the grief and despair of his passing, so they ran to the Americas, a place where no one would ever think they would be at.

They didn't know that everyone thought they were dead.

They were too involved in mourning over their son to ever even think about having kids again. They hadn't had a sexual relationship since their son had died. If want they had was what you would call a 'relationship'.

They didn't know that their son was alive, not all that healthy, and was being targeted by the darkest wizard of all. Or at least they didn't know until a red headed boy, a bushy haired girl, a blonde haired ferret looking person, and a messy haired, green eyed boy came crashing into the graveyard. Literally.

* * *

Once Harry got back to Hogwarts and everybody explained everything to him, things returned back to normal.

Hermione was being herself as usual. A bookworm, smart, beautiful...Harry shook his head at this thought. He didn't think Hermione was beautiful in that way! She was like his sister for God's sakes!

Ron was being the nosy, jealous git he usually was. Every time Harry would even try to catch a glimpse or talk to Hermione, Ron sneered at Harry or gave him a disgusted look.

Malfoy was being...well...not Malfoy like. Instead of being rude, disgusting, sneaky, and the lying Slytherin he is, he actually stood up for Harry and defended him when Ron was trying to go off on him for trying to talk to _his _Hermione. Blah! Gross! Even the mere thought of them being together made Harry sick and red with anger. For what, he has no idea.

So Malfo- Draco and Harry become friends and he joined the Golden Trio. It was the Dynamic Duo since they kicked Ron out for being a git to everyone he saw but once Draco joined it went back to the Golden Trio.

* * *

Hermione, Draco, and Harry were on their way to Professor Snape's Class when Ronald decided to pick a fight with them. He screamed accusations at them, saying they kicked him out because he was the best one in the group and they wanted all the attention or that they wanted to join the dark side because they had Draco join. Harry spotted something shiny underneath Ron's clothes but it was too late.

Ron threw the knife at Hermione and Harry remembered that Draco grabbed onto him while going for Hermione while Harry was going to punch Ron. What the four didn't know is that the knife was a portkey and they all disappeared from Hogwarts and reappeared in a cemetery where a couple was in front of a grave that looked like it had Harry's name on it.

* * *

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction and I'm so excited about writing this story. I hope you all are too and that you'll give me awesome reviews. :)) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked at the suspicious looking couple, as they resembled his dead parents. They were staring at him too. As if he was a ghost or an illusion. As if he would disappear. He realized that he looked like the man. They were almost twins except that he had hazel eyes and Harry had emerald green eyes. _Just like his father..._ Harry shook his head. This man was not his father. His father was dead.

The woman had long, full, red locks that looked like it had not shined within years. She had emerald green eyes too, except they were dull and lifeless, as if she had nothing left to live for. _She looked just like he would imagine his mother look like, with the exception of the dull, lifeless aura she walks around with. _

Oh yeah, Harry could read and see people's emotions and aura's. The man's aura consisted of deep red, clear red, bright pink, dark pink, orange red, Gold, black, and white (his eyebrows rose at that).

The woman's aura consisted of these colors: Deep Red, Muddied Red, Clear Red, Bright Pink, Orange Red, Orange-Yellow, Light Yellow, Clear Gold Metallic, Bright Emerald Green, Yellow Green, Dark Green, Turquoise, Soft Blue, Bright Royal Blue, Indigo, Violet, Bright Metallic Silver, Gold, Black, and White with a dirty brown overly.

Harry's head hurt just from thinking all of those colors, let alone seeing all of them.

He was aware of three people yelling at each other behind him so he turned around and decided to see what the commotion was about.

Hermione and Draco had obviously blamed Ron for this, which was true, and were yelling at him now saying how irresponsible he is and that he should be ashamed of himself. Ron just stood there, smirked, letting them yell at him because he really didn't care.

Harry shook his head and turned around to see the couple approaching him quickly. He pulled out his wand as fast as he could and said in a harsh voice, "Who are you?"

The couple stopped in their tracks and the man said, "I'm James Potter and this is my wife Lily Potter nee Evans. Who are you?"

Harry didn't answer. He walked past them and to the headstone he had seen the couple standing at. His eyes bulged out of his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This headstone had...had...had his name on it.

Harry gulped and turned around to the see the couple staring at him with curious, and wondrous eyes. Harry cleared his throat and spoke. "My name is Harry James Potter. I might be the son who you think is dead."

The couple looked at him with their open mouths before the woman fell in a dead faint. The man followed right after.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well you could've at least let me introduce my friends before you passed out." he said, smirking before stepping over them, but pausing afterwards and sighing then levitating them to the nearest abandoned building with his friends on his heels.

* * *

**Chapter Two Everyone! Tell me if it was good, great, bad, horrible. BE HONEST! Thanks for reading! AURA MEANINGS BELOW! \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Red Aura**: Relates to the physical body, heart or densest color, it creates the most friction. Friction attracts or repels; money worries or obsessions; anger or unforgiveness; anxiety or nervousness

**Deep Red**: Grounded, realistic, active, strong will-power, survival-oriented.

**Muddied red**: Anger (repelling)

**Clear red**: Powerful, energetic, competitive, sexual, passionate

**Pink-bright and light**: Loving, tender, sensitive, sensual, artistic, affection, purity, compassion;new or revived romantic relationship. Can indicate clairaudience.

**Dark and murky pink**: Immature and/or dishonest nature

**Orange Red**: Confidence, creative power

In a good, bright and pure state, red energy can serve as a healthy ego.

**Orange Aura**: Relates to reproductive organs and color of vitality, vigor, good health and excitement. Lots of energy and stamina, creative, productive, adventurous, courageous, outgoing social nature; currently experiencing stress related to appetites and addictions;

**Orange-Yellow**: Creative, intelligent, detail oriented, perfectionist, scientific.

**Yellow Aura**: Relates to the spleen and life energy. It is the color of awakening, inspiration, intelligence and action shared, creative, playful, optimistic, easy-going.

**Light or pale yellow:** Emerging psychic and spiritual awareness; optimism and hopefulness; positive excitement about new ideas.

**Bright lemon-yellow:** Struggling to maintain power and control in a personal or business relationship; fear of losing control, prestige, respect, and/or power.

**Clear gold metallic, shiny and bright:** Spiritual energy and power activated and awakened; an inspired person.

**Dark brownish yellow or gold:** A student, or one who is straining at studying; overly analytical to the point of feeling fatigued or stressed; trying to make up for "lost time" by learning everything all at once.

**Green Aura**: Relates to heart and is a very comfortable, healthy color of nature. When seen in the aura this usually represents growth and balance, and most of all, something that leads to of people, animals, nature; teacher; social

**Bright emerald green:** A healer, also a love-centered person

**Yellow-Green**: Creative with heart, communicative

**Dark or muddy forest green:** Jealousy, resentment, feeling like a victim of the world; blaming self or others; insecurity and low self-esteem; lack of understanding personal responsibility; sensitive to perceived criticism

**Turquoise**: Relates to the immune , compassionate, healer, therapist.

**Blue Aura**: Relates to the throat, thyroid. Cool, calm, and collected. Caring, loving, love to help others, sensitive, intuitive.

**Soft blue**: Peacefulness, clarity and communication;truthful; intuitive

**Bright royal blue:** Clairvoyant; highly spiritual nature; generous; on the right path; new opportunities are coming

**Dark or muddy blue:** Fear of the future; fear of self-expression; fear of facing or speaking the truth

**Indigo Aura**: Relates to the third eye, visual and pituitary , sensitive, deep feeling.

**Violet Aura**: Relates to crown, pineal gland and nervous most sensitive and wisest of colors. This is the intuitive color in the aura, and reveals psychic power of attunement with , visionary, futuristic, idealistic, artistic, magical.

**Lavender**: Imagination, visionary, daydreamer, etheric.

**Silver Aura**: This is the color of abundance, both spiritual and physical. Lots of bright silver can reflect to plenty of money, and/or awakening of the cosmic mind.

**Bright metallic silver:** Receptive to new ideas; intuitive; nurturing

**Dark and muddy gray:** Residue of fear is accumulating in the body, with a potential for health problems, especially if gray clusters seen in specific areas of the body

**Gold Aura**: The color of enlightenment and divine protection. When seen within the aura, it says that the person is being guided by their highest good. It is divine guidance. Protection, wisdom, inner knowledge, spiritual mind, intuitive thinker.

**Black Aura**: Draws or pulls energy to it and in so doing, transforms it. It captures light and consumes indicates long-term unforgiveness (toward others or another) collected in a specific area of the body, which can lead to health problems; also, entities within a person's aura, chakras, or body; past life hurts; unreleased grief from abortions if it appears in the ovaries

**White Aura**: Reflects other energy. A pure state of light. Often represents a new, not yet designated energy in the , etheric and non-physical qualities, transcendent, higher dimensions. Purity and truth; angelic qualities.

White sparkles or flashes of white light: angels are nearby;can indicate that the person is pregnant or will be soon

**Earth Aura**: Soil, wood, mineral, plant. These colors display a love of the Earth, of being grounded and is seen in those who live and work on the outdoors...construction, farming, etc. These colors are important and are a good sign.

**Rainbows:** Rainbow-colored stripes, sticking out like sunbeams from the hand, head or body: A Reiki healer, or a star person (someone who is in the first incarnation on Earth)

**Pastels**: A sensitive blend of light and color, more so than basic colors. Shows sensitivity and a need for serenity.

**Dirty Brown Overly**: Holding on to energies. Insecurity.

**Dirty Gray Overly**: Blocking energies. Guardedness.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 5 hours before Lily and James Potter woke up. They had dreamed that 4 children has appeared in the graveyard and one of them was their supposedly dead son.

James tried to move his head to look around but he found himself in a full body lock charm. The same went for Lily. They both struggled to get out but it was no use. Whoever put this charm on them had to be a very powerful wizard. They were so into trying to get out, they didn't a figure, or rather four, drift into the room.

Harry was the first one to make a move into the light. When the couple saw him, their eyes widened and their bodies froze. Could this really be their lost son? Or was someone just playing a joke on them? A cruel, nasty, disgusting joke.

"I'm assuming you know who I am?" Asked Harry with a slight glare in his eyes. They both would have nodded if they could have but they couldn't so they just blinked once.

"Good. Now, I have a question. Who are you two _really_?" Harry hissed. He released the charm on them a little that way they could talk and nod and all the other stuff with their heads. The rest of their body was still locked into place.

"We already told you! We're James and Lily Potter." James said to him.

"Then why don't I believe you?! It seems to me like you two are just a pair of Death Eaters trying to get information out of me and my friends." He hissed, yet again.

"If we were Death Eaters," Lily started, "Then how would I know you have a scar on the back of your knee from a accident on your father's broom?"

"And how would I know that you have a scar on the back of neck from hitting the coffee table when you were little?" James prompted.

Then they spoke together. "It's simple. It's because we're your parents." Harry was a little freaked out by now because no one knew that he had those scars. He Stupified them again and turned to Hermione and Draco, just plain ignoring Ron.

"I'm taking them to Dumbledore **(A/N: This is in Harry's 6th year and in the middle of it.)** and have him see if they're telling the truth or not. Stay here and take care of Weasley here." Harry told them. He turned to the couple stunned in front of him and made sure to touch both of them before apparating to the outside of Hogwarts.

When he got to the Gates of Hogwarts, he levitated the supposedly James and Lily Potter behind him and he ran to the Headmaster's Gargoyle. He stood in front of the gargoyle for a second before he started to guess the password.

"Ice Mice?" Nope.

"Jelly Beans?" Nope.

"Acid Pops?" Nope.

"Chocolate Frogs?" Nope. Ugh! He was getting frustrated. But, he kept guessing.

"Jelly Slugs?" No.

"Lemon Drop?" Nope.

"Canary Creams?" Yes! Finally. The gargoyle moved to the side and Harry carefully, but quickly, led the couple up the steps and stopped in front of the Headmaster's door and knocked. He waited and finally heard the man say 'Come in.' Harry opened the door and levitated the couple in front of him and laid them on the floor gently.

'Merlin's Beard!" Dumbledore exclaimed. After he got a good look of them, he was shocked everyone in the Eastern Hemisphere thought Lily and James Potter were dead but apparently they were wrong.

"Professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore turned to him, all of his usual twinkling in his eyes removed from his eyes.

"What is it, my boy"

"I was wondering if you could administer the truth potion to see if they're telling the truth."

"It's not a problem at all. I was thinking the same thing myself." Dumbledore moved across the room to a shelf and tapped on it three times. It changed from having books and random items on it to having certain potions on them. Dumbledore's fingers danced across many vials before stopping on one that had a greenish tint to it. He grabbed two of them and then sat one on his desk before turning to the body of the presumed James Potter. He slipped the potion into his body and then awoke James Potter.

"Enervate."

James Potter awoke with a start and looked at the two men in front of him. He looked at the older one and recognized him as his old Professor, Dumbledore. The other man was the one who called himself his son, Harry Potter.

" , we have some questions for you. If you please answer them." Harry snorted, _As if he has a choice._

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"James Xander Potter." He answered in the monotone voice that comes from drinking Veritaserum.

"Who are your parents?"

'William Charles Potter and Elizabeth Danielle Potter nee Adams."

"When were you born?"

"November 22nd, 1960."

"Do you have a son?"

"Yes."

"What is his name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"When was he born?"

"July 31st, 1980."

"Are you an Animagus?"

"Yes."

"What form do take?"

"Stag."

"Transform."

James Potter did exactly that. He looked just like the memory Sirius had shown him. Harry eyes started to mist up and he rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to unfog. James transformed back and sat back in his chair.

"That is it." Dumbledore says, also overwhelmed with happiness. They did the same thing with Lily and she was proved the be the Lily Potter she claimed to be.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lily Alexandra Potter nee Evans." She answered in the same monotone voice as James.

"Who are your parents?"

'Devon Travis Evans and Roslyn Katherine Evans nee Davidson."

"When were you born?"

"February 29th, 1961."

"Do you have a son?"

"Yes."

"What is his name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"When was he born?"

"July 31st, 1980."

"Are you an Animagus?"

"No."

"That is all."

After the potion had worn off and James and Lily Potter were able to say what they wanted to, it was like nothing changed between Harry and his parents.

Even though Harry would be ecstatic to have his parents back, if couldn't allow himself to let another person come into his life and for him to become attached and they would be removed from his life by Voldemort. So, instead of embracing them like they hoped, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the Headmaster's office.

* * *

**Chapter Three! Please Review! It would mean a lot to me! :)))) Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wanting Something Back**

**Chapter Four**

Harry walked as calmly as he could down the staircase but once he heard footsteps behind him, pounding on the staircase, he began to run in earnest. He didn't care as people stared at him weirdly as he ran by them. He needed to get out. He needed to be somewhere away from them. He ran outside of the front doors of Hogwarts and down the steps. He kept running down the pathway to the gate and tried to push open the gate by pushing on it. He failed. He heard footsteps getting louder, not so loud where they could catch him but loud enough where they could see what he was doing.

Harry grasped one of the bars of the gate and pulled himself up and placed his opposite foot on the horizontal bar going across the gate a few feet of the ground. He did the same thing, except with the opposite hand and foot. He did this over and over again. Left hand, right foot. Right hand, left foot. Left hand, right foot. Right hand, left foot. Repeat and repeat again. He did this until he reached the top of the gate and the other Potters and Dumbledore, as well as a crowd of 6th and 7th years that were released from a class a couple of minutes ago.

Harry started the way down the gate, letting his hand slide down the vertical bars while his opposite foot slide down the find the next horizontal bar. Right foot, Left Hand. Left Foot, Right Hand. Right Foot, Left Hand. Left Foot, Right Hand. Right Foot, Left Hand. Left Foot, Right Foot. repeat and Repeat again. Over and over. When Harry was close enough to the ground, he just let go of the gate all together and jumped off and landed on his two feet. He didn't dare to look back when he straightened from his crouched position and then he broke into a sprint to the apparation point. He heard cries and protests of his name, telling him to come back and that they could work on this together. But he did not listen. He ran and ran until he reached the place he was running to. As soon as he was in the right place and he had the place he wanted to go to pictured in his mind, the graveyard where he left Hermione and Draco where they were dealing with the Weasel, and he apparated.

* * *

When he arrived, he was greeted with sight of Hermione, who was breathing heavily, Draco, who was smirking but had his wand up, and Weasel on the ground holding his nose and blood rushing out of the cracks in his fingers. Harry smirked, looking amused at the situation. Hermione took notice of his arrival, as did Draco who nodded and replaced the smirk with a smile before returning it back to a smirk, and Hermione grinned and gave him a big hug. His heart skipped a beat. _What? No. He thought of Hermione as a sister and nothing more._ He thought to himself. But he reaction in his pants had to disagree. He released her and he nodded to both of them, confirming that the people Harry brought to Dumbledore were in fact his parents. Hermione gasped. Draco looked grim.

Hermione asked him, "So what are you going to do? You have to talk to them. Now that I think about it, why aren't with them at them moment and talking about your adventures at Hogwarts and all your friends and other stuff? I better get a damn good reason, Harry James Potter!" She said with venom in her voice, demanding an answer.

Harry shrugged and didn't look her in the eye. "I didn't accept them." He whispered. "I couldn't burden them with the Boy-Who-Lived, the Boy-Who-Won't-Fucking-Die, the Chosen One. I couldn't let Voldemort take them from me again. If I get close to them and they die again, it would hurt worse than it would if I never got close to them." Harry explained to them, Hermione and Draco. At first the response was silence. The silence was broken by a loud 'SMACK' as it landed directly on target. Harry's head was turned to left with a red mark forming and Hermione was there, fuming, her hand slightly burning after she smacked him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT? THOSE ARE YOUR PARENTS FOR CHRIST SAKE! THE PEOPLE YOU'VE WANTED BACK INTO YOUR LIFE EVER SINCE YOU COULD REMEMBER! THOSE PEOPLE WERE PROBABLY EXPECTING YOU TO HAVE TEARS OR HUG THEM OR AT LEAST WELCOME THEM BACK INTO YOUR LIFE! WHO CARES WHAT VOLDEMORT WANTS? THIS IS THE ONLY CHANCE YOU WILL EVER PROBABLY GET TO HAVE YOUR PARENTS AND YOU THREW THEM OUT OF YOUR LIFE!" Hermione said in one breath. Afterwards she was breathing heavily, with anger and after saying all that in one breath. Harry and Draco stared at her in wonder and fear. Harry let her words sink in his skull before smiling at her and then kissing her on the cheek, not noticing her blush, and said, "Thanks, Mione. I couldn't do anything without you." And with that, he apparated back to Hogwarts, ready to let his parents in his life, and he would be damned if let someone change his mind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I was busy. I will update as soon as possible. Review and Review. Thanks! Bye!**

**~PrettyLittleRose**


	5. Chapter 5

_To Kenka: Thanks! And I'm not sure yet. Probably but we'll have to see how the story line goes from here. _

**Wanting Something Back**

**Chapter Five**

When Harry arrived back at Hogwarts, he realized that he would have to do the whole climbing the gate thing again. Harry sighed then grasped one of the vertical bars on the gate before repeating the procedure from earlier. He reached the other side of the gate within a minute and was on the ground the next one. Harry landed softly with a quiet 'THUD' in his ears. Harry took a deep breath in before starting on his journey to Dumbledore's office.

Harry kept his eyes on the task ahead and didn't let his thoughts change his mind. He was going to get a chance to be with his parents. The parents that, as Harry and everyone else in the Eastern Hemisphere, was murdered when he was 15 months old. He_ DESERVED_ this more than anyone else. Besides Neville, whose parents were insane from being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry fumed at thought. No one, NO ONE, deserved to have their parents taken from them brutally, nor for the child to be taken from said parents just as brutally. It had been 15 years since that horrible, fateful day. The day Harry thought he lost his parents for good. The day his parents thought they lost their child to Voldemort. But, no more because they were going to be a family, just like Harry had always wanted.

Harry walked up to the gargoyle and spoke the same password as earlier and began to work his way up the steps. He stops right before Dumbledore's office door, and listened to what was going on. He heard sobbing and someone saying soothing words to them.

"Harry hates us." Lily said in between her sobs and hiccups.

"No, honey. He's just confused. He'll come to his senses." James soothed his wife. If Lily answered, Harry did not hear it but he did hear more extreme sobbing. It seemed as if as there was two people sobbing now instead of one. Harry quickly tapped on the door 3 times quickly. The noises faded. Harry heard Dumbledore tell him to enter.

Harry walked slowly and quietly into the room, taking in his surroundings. He was aware of James and Lily standing before Dumbledore's desk with James holding Lily tightly. They both had tear tracks down their face. Harry gritted his teeth when he remembered that he caused those tears. He saw his parents trying to hastily wipe the tears away but to no avail.

Harry looked at Dumbledore to see him looking straight back at him. Dumbledore's eyes were no longer twinkling but were filled with sorrow, pain, and sadness as he watched the couple let tears trail down their face and the boy look sadly at them. Harry cleared his throat.

"Professor Dumbledore, if you wouldn't mind, could I have a moment or two with my pare-parents?" Harry asked him politely and calmly. He had stammered a bit when he said parents but he would have to get over it.

Dumbledore's eyes let a little twinkling back into his eyes and said, "Why sure, my boy." And with that, Albus Dumbledore left them in the room.

Harry turned his attention to his parents and they stared back at him. He wasn't sure how to start to conversation and they stood there in the room in silence for a minute or two. Harry opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry." He said. Two pairs of confused eyes looked at him. He continued, "I ran out of here, not considering your feelings at all and just running from my feelings. I didn't want to risk letting you back into my life because I'm pretty sure that Voldemort will you to get to me and then will toss you aside and kill you once he has his information. I didn't want to let you back in my life just for you to be taken away again. I want to get to know my parents, I want to be with my parents, I mean, **Hell,** I've been waiting for this day since I could remember. And I ran from it because I didn't know what would happen if I let you back in. I didn't want you to be burdened with the Boy-Who-Lived, and The Chosen One. I just want to be normal." Harry said. He took a deep breath and looked at his parents to see them almost in tears again. He continued.

"If you'll give me another chance, I would like to get to know my parents. I would like to call you 'Mum' and 'Dad'. I would like to grow memories with you." He said, smiling a little bit and he would lie if he said there wasn't tears in his eyes at the end of his speech. His parents looked at him, then his mother leaped in his arms, practically. She sobbed into his arms and when she pulled away, he could tell she was smiling though still crying. He felt another hand steer him into their chest and he felt the warm and protected chest of his father. He could feel the shaky movements of his father's chest and could tell he was crying. Harry couldn't hold it in anymore and started to sob into his father's chest, wrapping his arms around his dad. He felt his dad tighten his arms around him and lean his head on his, kissing the top his head. James wasn't that much taller than his son but he was tall enough where he could lean down and rest his head comfortably on top of his son's head.

Harry then felt a hand stroking his hair and his back before joining the hug, wrapping their arms around his dad and himself. He felt his mum kiss the back of his head before just resting on Harry's back, holding both of her boys in her arms. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Harry felt his eyes getting heavy and his sobs had quietened down a lot, just a couple of hiccups here and there and then nothing. Harry felt his eyes getting really heavy now and he slumped against his father's chest. He felt himself being picked up, even though he wasn't sure how they could, and held against their chest. Harry's opened his eyes, just long enough to feel his father jostle him and frown, like he didn't like how much he weighed. Harry mentally shrugged and closed his eyes back. He heard the door open and close and he heard his dad whisper, "Thank you.", to whoever entered the room. Harry felt his father walk out of the room and down the stairs and he heard footsteps following them. He knew it was his mother.

He heard another noise, a door opening then shutting a few moments later, and felt himself being carried upstairs. He heard another door open but it never closed, and felt himself being laid down on a soft, comfy bed. Harry was aware that his father laid a kiss on his forehead before getting in bed beside him and cuddling him in a protective and warm embrace. Let's just say that Harry fell asleep that night, feeling safe, secure, happy, protected, and with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Tell me how the chapter went! I swear, I shed a few tears. :( Just review, and review. Favorite, Follow, and Review if you like. Thanks for reading and come back to read the next chapter! Bye!**

**~PrettyLittleRose**


	6. Chapter 6

_To Sakura Lisel: If you had read the story right it had said, 'until a red headed boy, a bushy haired girl, a blonde haired ferret looking person, and a messy haired, green eyed boy came crashing into the graveyard' So I was saying until Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry came crashing into the graveyard. And I'm not particularly sure why Ron portkeyed them there. It just popped into my head. Lol._

_To Uniquely X: I know. I was really interested in making this story in the beginning. But as time went on, my inspiration went with and my fascination too. I'm probably going to go back and fix certain things in the story but for now, this will have to do. I'm sorry you don't like my story but that's your own choice and I'm not going to get mad over it. And thanks for the luck!_

**Wanting Something Back**

**Chapter Six**

When Harry had awoken from his comfortable and welcoming sleep, he was aware that there was a body right next to him and he froze up. He looked over to his left very quickly and relaxed when he saw it was only his dad, who was snoring into one of the pillows on the bed and with his glasses hanging off of one ear. Harry chuckled slightly and removed his dad's glasses before fixing his own that were on his face the whole night. Harry slide out of the bed and went over to the closet in the back of the room. He guessed this was his room so he wanted to get out of these bloody clothes and get into some comfortable ones. He opened the door to the closet and was welcomed with the colors of reds, blues, greens, golds, blacks, whites, and grays. Harry walked in and after five minutes, he walked out with a complete outfit. He looked at his father once more, smiling, and opened the door connected to his room, and after finding out it was the bathroom, walked in to change his attire and look fashionably better.

* * *

When James awoke, he stretched and searched for his child that he slept with all night long. When his hand found a cold bed and air, he bolted right up in the air. He looked around the room before getting up hurriedly and heading to the door fast. He stopped though, with his hand on the doorknob. He turned back to the bathroom and put his ear on the door. He heard the shower going but what surprised him was the singing he heard.

_You shout it loud,_ b_ut I can't hear a word you say._

_I'm talking loud, not saying much._

_I'm criticized...But all your bullets ricochet. _

_You shoot me down, but I get up._

It was surprisingly good. You would have never thought that Harry could because, well, he didn't look like a singer. More like a hero or a champion. James shook his head, knowing how much his son hated to be called a hero because Dumbledore told them so, and continued listening to his son's singing.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose._

_Fire away. Fire Away._

_Ricochet, You take your aim._

_Fire Away. Fire Away._

_You shoot me down but I won't fall._

_I am titanium!_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall._

_I am titanium!_

While James was amazed with his son's singing, he let him be and retrieved his ear and decided to walk to his own room to get ready for the day, perhaps practice his own singing.

* * *

As Harry got done shampooing his hair with the green apple scented shampoo, he decided that he was going to condition his hair. What? Couldn't a guy condition his hair without sounding gay? Geez. As he started to condition his hair, he continued singing the song he was singing a moment ago.

_Cut me down, but it's you who have further to fall._

_Ghost town and haunted love._

_Raise your voice. Sticks and Stones may break my bones._

_I'm talking loud, not saying much._

After singing the second verse, Harry started to rinse the conditioner out of his hair and thought to himself, _Potter, you don't have that bad of a voice._ He wasn't trying to sound full of himself but he had to admit to himself. He started to wash his body with some cinnamon scented body wash and he continued onto the chorus.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose._

_Fire away. Fire Away._

_Ricochet, You take your aim._

_Fire Away. Fire Away._

_You shoot me down but I won't fall._

_I am titanium!_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall._

_I am titanium!_

_I am titanium!_

_I am titanium!_

Harry started to rinse his body when he started sing part of the ending of the song.

_Stone-hard, machine guns._

_Firing at the ones who run._

_Stone-hard, as bulletproof glass._

Harry just sat there in the water, enjoying it, while he finished the song.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose._

_Fire away. Fire Away._

_Ricochet, You take your aim._

_Fire Away. Fire Away._

_You shoot me down but I won't fall._

_I am titanium!_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall._

_I am titanium!_

_I am titanium!_

_I am titanium!_

Harry stood there for another minute or so, before hopping out of the shower and drying himself off. It was then that he started to think about Hermione, and Draco, who he left back in the graveyard with the Weasel. He remembered when the Weasel become their enemy. It was on the first night of their sixth into Hogwarts, after the feast in the Great Hall that they have yearly. Harry remembered it clearly as if it was yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry had entered the common room, since he just left from the Great Hall after the feast and was about to head up to be since he couldn't find Hermione or Ron. He walked through the portrait to find Ron yelling at Hermione._

_"So you won't do anything with me, anything at all! We're dating, Hermione! You should at least be able to satisfy my needs." Ron spat out coldly._

_"Just because we're dating, Ronald, doesn't mean I have to do anything or everything that you want me to do for you." She said with her nose in the air._

_"So, you'll fuck Viktor Krum but not me. And you were never dating him. Wow, you are a whore. Just like everyone said you were." Ron sneered. Hermione gasped and Harry found himself doing the same thing. Hermione saw, rather felt, her knee come in contact with his groin and then saw Ron land on the ground holding his precious 'jewels'._

_'For your information, Ronald Billius Weasley, we were nothing but friends! That was it! I'm innocent and pure and I'm not going to give that up until I'm married." She said hotly. Ron stared at her, then got up, still in pain, but ignored it for the most part._

_"Not if I have any matter in it." He said before lunging at her. He pinned her to the wall, mumbling her protests and cries with his lips, while reached for her skirt and knickers after unfastening his belt, button, and zipper. He didn't get that far because he was roughly shoved to the ground and a fist came in contact with his fist, more than one time. Harry had never felt so angry in his life. After he was done he got up and softly helped Hermione up off of the ground before turning back to Ron._

_"I would expected the whore comment from Malfoy but this? This? You've gone too far. Consider yourself not my friend anymore, nor Hermione's." He said, fuming. Ron got up off the ground, and said, "You like the little Mudblood Lying Whore too, Harry?" and with blood rushing from his nose and lips, he raised his wand and rasped out, "Cruc-" Before a voice yelled out, "Stupefy!" Ron got hit by the red light coming for him and was stunned into unconsciousness. _

_Harry looked to see who stunned him and found...Malfoy?_

_Malfoy looked at him was sadness but wore a smile when he said, "I wouldn't have ever done anything like that. Even though I call her Mudblood sometimes, it was just for looks, that was my father wouldn't hurt my later if he found out. Plus, I was jealous of her and her great knowledge and grades. I would really like to be your friends, both of you." Harry sent him a look a suspicion on the 'father would hurt him'. He looked at Hermione and she shrugged. He looked back at Malfoy and said, "We'll give you a chance. Don't blow it." Draco gave Harry and Hermione a small grin before Hermione asked him a question._

_"Draco, how did you get inside? Only Gryffindors are allowed in the common area for Gryffindors." She asked._

_Draco responded. "I'm a prefect this year, so that gives me access to all passwords around the school. I'm surprised you two forget, considering you two are also prefects." Draco smirked at Harry and Hermione while they blushed. Hermione said, "Oh, right." And then smiled at him. It was the beautiful beginning of a beautiful friendship._

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry would go and get them before breakfast, considering none of them knew how to apparate. He put on the dark red shirt, black baggy jeans and red socks on before going back into his room with his dirty clothes in hand. He dumped his dirty clothes in the basket beside the door and reached for some red and black converse. And then he headed out the door and descended down the stairs.

* * *

**Look at profile for the video of the song with Harry!  
**

**Tell me how to chapter went! I do not own the song nor the characters. I only own the plot. Review, Review, and Review. Favorite, Follow, and Review! Thanks for reading this chapter and come back for the next! Bye!**

**~PrettyLittleRose**


	7. Chapter 7

******_Sorry guys! I've been gone for the past couple of weeks because of I was moving and then my electricity decides to be an butt. So, it took a week to get the electricity working all the way. So, here's chapter 7 of Wanting Something Back. Thanks for the reviews!_**

**Wanting Something Back**

**Chapter 7**

Harry walked down the steps to be greeted with the sight he always wanted to see. His parents were embracing each other while leaning against the counter top. They didn't may attention to the food in the frying pan, which was about to start burning. He walked quickly, but quietly, to the stove and grabbed a couple of plates and scrapped the eggs, bacon, and sausage into three different plates. He looked into the oven and found some biscuits, which he then took out of the oven and left them on the cookie sheet to cool. He got another three plates and split the eggs, bacon, and sausage equally and put them on the table. He put one biscuit each on each plate and then grabbed three glasses and filled them with milk and sat them in their respectful places. He turned back to his parents to find them kissing, rather forcing their tongues down each others throat.

Harry was surprised. Even though he knew they were married, he never saw them hug, nor embrace, nor kiss each other in the past couple of days he had been with them. He smiled and even though he did not want to break up this reunion, he cleared his throat and watched with a smirk as they jumped apart, like they had been shocked with a bolt of electricity. They looked at him, and smiled. His mother gasped then.

"The food!" She turned around, ready to run, when all she saw was empty frying pans, a half full cookie sheet with biscuits. She turned to the table and found that the table was set and the food was all ready to eat. She looked at Harry and smiled a bright smile. He smiled back at her, though his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Don't worry," Harry's deep voice echoed in the room. "I saved the food just in time. So, shall we eat?" They nodded so they headed to the table and began to eat. They ate in silence. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was peaceful and nice. while they ate, Harry got a good look at his parents. His mothers red hair, which had been dull yesterday, was a bright, vivid red and was flowing smoothly in soft curls down her back that reached midway. Her eyes had that sparkle in them, and they were a bright emerald green that seemed to look through his soul. Her smile reached her eyes, like she had everything she ever wanted. Harry smiled a bit and turned to his father.

His father had the Potter hair. It was dark brown, tousled, and it looked like he had just gotten off of a broom. His father's hazel eyes sparkled with mischief and happiness that seemed to radiate off of him. He could practically feel his happiness! His father's smile was a full smile, instead of that grimace type smile he had saw yesterday. It showed his teeth and almost, not quite, reached his eyes. Harry smiled a bit quite and continued to eat and finished in record time. He slumped back in his chair, rubbing his stomach and groaned. He saw and heard his father do the same thing a minute later. He sat up with difficulty because his stomach was so full and rose out of his chair. He turned towards his parents.

"I'm going to go and retrieve Hermione and Draco from that graveyard. I left there and I have to go and get them since they don't know how to apparate right now." He told them. They nodded and he turned away from them and walked to the door. He grasped the doorknob in his hand before turning back and looking back at them.

"Please, contain yourself for at least for 2 hours. I do not want to come in here to see my parent making a baby right in front of innocent eyes." He laughed and ducked as his father threw a pillow at his head. He looked up into his father's face and saw a smile on his father's face.

"You know, you know you have a very nice singing voice." I blushed a bit and looked into his eyes and found laughter, and happiness in his eyes. He smiled at me. I turned and opened the door and walked out and shut it but before it shut, I heard the words, "Innocent, my arse." And smack after that. He laughed and smiled, unable to believe that he had his parent with him. It was like a dream to him.

Harry continued to his destination, to the apparition point. Harry did not have to climb the gate this time because it was already open. He walked to the apparition point and apparated to the graveyard from last night.

* * *

When he arrived, he was welcomed with the sight of Hermione and Draco asleep inside of the morgue while the Weasel slept outside in the freezing cold air, freezing his arse off. He smirked and laughed at Weasel. He walked inside of the morgue and awoke Hermione and Draco. He shook the shoulders. They awoke groggily, groaning and Draco sat up so face that his face met Harry's face and they bumped heads. Harry groaned and gripped his head but other than that, didn't let it bother him. He helped both persons up and hugged Hermione tightly, breathing in her scent. It was a vanilla-cinnamon scent. It smelled _so_ good! He couldn't get enough. He released her and smiled at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and hugged her again. He released her once again and then turned to embrace Draco in a brotherly hug. He released him and grabbed their arms and told them they were leaving. They walked out and went to apparition point. They were about to apparate when the Weasel woke up. I guess their walking and made noises and woke him up. He noticed them leaving and hurried to them. They stepped a half of a step back.

The Weasel looked at us. "You don't expect to leave me here do you?"

I glared at him and sneered, "Actually, I do." I turned on the spot, with Hermione and Draco attached to me, and apparated to Hogwarts with the Weasel's screaming in my ears.


	8. ADOPTION! READ IF INTERESTED!

_**Okay, since people aren't really into this story anymore and I'm not really into it anymore, I'm putting this story up for adoption. Anyone who is interested can send me a private message. Whoever gets the story can change whatever they like in it to make it better than it is. Thanks!**_

_**~PrettyLittleRose**_


End file.
